IT'S YOU!
by C.L-Naru-P.o.T-ROCKS
Summary: came up with this on my way to the Wis Dells for new years while i was talkin with my friend, it's kinda true though, my friend DID start dancing with some random guy, but thats the only real part 'sides the party and waterpark. and the title sucks i know


ok. ummmmmmm, to those of you who have actually botherd to read my other, like what 2-3 stories? well to those of you a million apologies because i'm such a horrible updater, hope this kinda makes up for it. probally not though....ok then. this is my first Naruto fanfic tried to get the characters right but i don't thik i did and im really blabberibg now, huh? riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS!!!!!!! (oh yeah and the girls have no clue who Naruto is.)

* * *

A young woman, around sixteen years old with natural cotton-candy pink hair and emerald eyes, walks into the water park of the hotel she's staying at with her best friend since 6th grade Ino Yamanaka, a loud flirtatious blonde with baby-blue eyes.

"SAAAAAKKKKKUUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

I told you she was loud.

"You're the one that took an HOUR to get ready just to go to the water park."

Sakura Haunro, our friend with the abnormal colored hair, and Ino, our favorite little flirt, have been best friends since they both transferred to Konaha Jr. High in the sixth grade. Now the two are in Konaha High and sixteen years old. Currently the two are at the LEAF RESORT to celebrate the new year. Just the two of them, no worrying parents or annoying siblings. Now let's see what the two are up to.

"OhEmGee!" Ino squeals

"What?" Sakura sighs

"Look at HIM! Total hottie with the dark hair!"

Sakura turns her head to where Ino is pointing and sees a young man, around their age, with dark black hair gelled in a peculiar fashion _huh his hair looks like a duck's butt ,_ dark onyx eyes that look endless, pale flawless skin, and _Oh My Gosh! He has a SIX PACK! _and yes, a six pack. But then, something occurs to her, _he looks kinda familiar… oh well I'll figure it out sooner or later. _And for the next three hours the two girls watched the raven haired hottie and an annoying blonde that appears to be his friend while swimming and enjoing the rides.

* * *

Later that night around 7:00 pm after dinner the two girls are getting ready for a party celebrating the new year. Ino has a sparkling baby blue halter top and, of course, a short jean skirt. Sakura, on the other hand, has a slim-fitting long-sleve white top with a red strapless over it paired with dark washed skinny jeans. While putting on their make-up, Ino asks,

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah, pig?

"Ignoring that. What if the hottie from the water park is at the party? Ya gonna daaaannnncccee wiiiith hiiiiiim?!!"

"No. You know I don't like to dance. I always make a fool of myself."

"bu-" "No."

"Fine."

So, later at the party, the first there, they scan the room then sit down waiting for people so the party can start. When people start filling in and no one is dancing Ino grabs Sakura's wrist,pulling her to the D.J.

"Shameless and Vegas, both by All Time Low please."

"Yup, there ya go."

"Thanks."

And with that Ino starts dancing, dragging Sakura with her.

"Come on Sak! Dance!!!!!"

Some other people start to dance as well and Sakura just kinda stands there. Soon enough,

"COME ON!!!!!!!!! Gosh your such a party pooper Sasuke!!!!!"

Next to them is the annoying blonde and hottie from the water park.

So as the two blondes dance Sakura stands next to the hottie.

"Hey, looks like we both got stuck with hyperactive blondes. Sakura Haunro, by the way."

He just looks at her, and, when something in is eyes change, Sakura's VERY confused.

"Yeah. Saskue Uchiha."

Sakura looks at him then remembers ' _he looks kinda familiar… oh well I'll figure it out sooner or later' _

"Oh my God. How could I forget!"

The boy is smirking now, "Forget what, Sak-u-ra…?"

The two blondes who just stopped dancing, are looking at the other two.

"THAT IT'S YOU! SASUKE FUGAKU UCHIHA!!!!!!" Sakura takles him, he smirks again, Naruto's jaw drops (one of the blondes, but I guess you already figured that out!) and Ino cocks her head to the side muttering "That's strange…." the two look at each other and, when they turn back Sasuke and Sakura are gone.

"This is really weird. Only Sasuke, his family and me know his middle name."

"Yeah, and Sakura wouldn't just takle some guy if she didn't even know him."

They look around for their friends and when they don't see them in the room, head out the door where the two are sitting, facing each other on a little kid playset.

"Wow! I thought you looked familer when we saw you int waterpark today!"

"Yeah, same here. The dobe wouldn't look anywhere but the two of you."

"Oh yeah, same with Ino, we were following you guys ALL day!"

A soft chuckle, a giggle, and quiet gasps of surprise are heard.

"Sasuke NEVER laughes." Naruto says, surprisingly, quietly

"Sakura never giggles either."

They look back to the other two, they have gotton close while they were talking.

"What have you been doing, Sasu?"

"Not much, Blossom. Exept that Itachi ran away 'bout three months later."

"Oh my gosh! Why?"

"Umm, Dad didn't aprove of what he was doing. Found out he was in that gang. What's been up with you?"

"Same as ever, really. Going to Konaha High, hanging out with Ino, shopping, don't give me that look Ino drags me there, going to the skate park of course, strait A's still, detentions, flipping off the popular crowd. Same Same."

"Nice. I'm assuming they don't like you?"

"Yup! I'm not a totall prep, have pink hair, and skatebord, so of course they don't like me." she laughs. "But, there's one more thing I've been doing."

"What?"

"Missing you, Sasu! Don't you remember the promise you made me when we were little?"

"Yes, I do. And, I intend to keep it."

"REALLY!?!?!"

"Mmhmm. I only make promises to you, and have I ever broken one?" at the shake of her head he presses his forehead against hers and says "I didn't think so."

She smiles, then yells

"We know you're watching so just come and sit down already."

"How do you guys know each other?"

They look at each other then Sakura answers "We were best friends before he moved."

"Oh." Saskue nods, then turns toward Sakura and Whispers

"I've waiting to do this since I was eight." he leans over and kisses her hearing two thumps and a squeal of shock. Sasuke and Sakura both smile. Sakura whisper's into Saskue's mouth, "It's you."

* * *

RIGHT! end. i think i said everything but, I DO NOT OWN SHAMELESS OR VEGAS!!!! THOSE BELONG TO THE AWSOME "ALL TIME LOW"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (One of my fav. bands and the two most awsomest (REALLY bad english right there, hehe..) songs EVER!)


End file.
